


A First For Everything

by sayuri_rose_k (SayuriRoseKandoit)



Series: Working Through the Kinks [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: glee_kink_meme, Cuddling and Snuggling, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/sayuri_rose_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to 'go all the way'. Kurt is still hesitant but goes with it because he loves Blaine and it's better to lose your virginity to someone you trust rather than a stranger. Blaine also convinces Kurt that it's a great confidence booster.</p><p>While the rest of the Hudmel family is out at a basketball game, Kurt and Blaine get into a heated makeout session. When things get a little too heated, Kurt freaks out. Now that he's completely turned off, Blaine calms and comforts Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The spoilers are for Season 2 episode 16, otherwise titled as "Original Song".

It was with the death of Pavarotti and then upcoming Regionals competition (which the Warblers lost anyway) that Blaine had confessed that he loved Kurt and kissed him. That was a month ago. Now that Kurt and Blaine were officially boyfriends, they never let an opportunity to make out pass them. It was during a rather heated make out session, in Blaine’s dorm room, on a cold day in February that he said:

“I want to go all the way with you.”

Kurt, not really all that into the idea shook his head vehemently. However, after much convincing from Blaine that it was better to lose it to someone he trusted rather than someone he didn’t and it would be a great confidence booster, Kurt agreed.

And so Friday night found the two of them alone at the Hummel-Hudson house. Burt, Carole and Finn were out at a Cavaliers game in Cincinnati, they wouldn’t be back until midnight, at the absolute latest. They were in Kurt’s room, making out. Only this time, Blaine managed to get Kurt to take off his shirt. Kurt, for his part, was excited but nervous as all hell. What if he hurt Blaine? What if he didn’t put the condom on right? What if he forgot sufficiently to stretch Blaine? Oh God, Kurt didn’t know how he would be able to handle the embarrassment.  
Blaine, sensing Kurt tensing up, said, “It’s okay Kurt, you’ll do fine.”

Nerves calmed for the moment, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine’s oxford and slide the shirt from his shoulder’s. Kurt then proceeded to kiss and nibble at Blaine’s jaw, slowly working down the shorter boy’s neck and towards his nipples. Not really knowing what he was doing, Kurt shyly sucked on Blaine’s left nipple and pinched his right.

Blaine hissed. Cue Kurt freaking out.

“Oh my God!” Kurt exclaimed. “Blaine I’m so sorry, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Oh God, I’m hurting you aren’t I? Oh…I knew this wasn’t a good idea….”

Reaching towards his bedside table, Kurt dug out the pamphlets Burt had given to him.

“Kurt….” Blaine started.

“No Blaine,” Kurt said, blushing a bright red, eyes glassy. “I was hurting you. I have to make sure I’m doing this right. The pamphlet says that stimulating the nipples is a good start to intercourse…..”

Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously. “Kurt you were doing fine….”

“No I wasn’t!” Kurt yelled, tears running down his cheeks. “I was hurting you and I really wasn’t intending on hurting you. The pamphlets don’t have anything about what to do if someone causes another pain!”

By now, Blaine was not up to ‘getting it on’. In fact, he was completely turned off. So, Blaine did what he does best. He comforted Kurt.

“Listen Kurt, I know that you were eager-don’t look at me like that Kurt- you were and don’t say that you weren’t. But I knew, on some level that you weren’t ready for this.”

Kurt looked at him tearfully. “But Blaine, I….”

“I know, Kurt. I wanted to help you get over your fear of intimate relations. But…that plan seems to have backfired on me. We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to. Just know that I still love you and that we’ll get through this together. Okay?”

Kurt smiled warily, “Thank you Blaine.”

Kurt spooned Blaine and soon the two were dosing.

“Love you Blaine.”

“Love you too, Kurt.”


End file.
